Agent Jackson
by PurpleMagi
Summary: 6 years after being chucked out of camp half-blood by Zeus. Percy Jackson is Agent Jackson also known as tempest an agent and assassin of S.H.I.E.L.D. When trouble stirs that threatens the earth Agent Jackson is called in to the avengers headquarters.
1. Chapter 1

**3** **RD** **person POV**

Three men stood in an abandoned warehouse, the full moon shining down on them through the gaps in the roof. The men looked nervous their hands and feet tapping an unknown rhythm and their eyes looking and watching for any danger. They had been waiting here for the last half an hour and they were becoming impatient. Still no one said anything as they did not have to wait much longer till another man walked in with a pair of men holding a limp body between them. The man who had just entered had greying hair cold grey eyes and was in his mid-forties but his most prominent feature was the scar that ran from just under his left eye and ended at the bottom of his lip. It gave him a cruel look that suited this kind of man, a man who took everything and left nothing.

He nodded at the three men in the abandoned warehouse who quickly went to get a chair for the limp body that was on the floor. The limp man's face was beaten badly and his black messy hair was dried to his neck and head. The two men who carried him in shoved him onto the chair and tied his hands behind his back.

"Look what I found lurking around." The scar faced man said. Walking up to the young man who was tied to the chair. He inspected him before speaking to the other men in the room he was clearly in charge "bring me some water it's time to wake him up" he chuckled softly as he imaged what was about to happen.

Unknown to the men in the room a women was slowly making her way through the rafters her auburn coloured hair swaying in the wind and as she moved into a moons beam her face was visible. She was beautiful with full pink lips and her blue eyes sparkling at the thought of the violence to come. On her skin tight black suit she had a few guns and a knife tucked away in her combat boots.

The scar faced man throws the freezing water all over the young man as he jolted awake. His sea green eyes moving calculating what was about to happen.

"Ahh so you are finally awake I see." The scar faced man said. "Now it's time to find out who you are working for, Reuben bring me the tools" he smiled wickedly as one of the men walked over to a pile of boxes and brought out a bag from within one.

"See this is what is going to happen" the scar faced man said in a chilling tone as he walked towards the bag and picked up some pliers. "You will talk or you will feel pain" the young man stared back defiantly not even flinching when the older man brought the pliers to one of his fingers. "Ahhh so that's how it is, I always preferred the fun way, when I was your age I started an empire" he throws his arms out wildly gesturing at the other men around him. "I am now a king among my own people but you so young working for people as a pawn"

The men were so focused on what was about to happen that he did not realise the red headed assassin heading his way. "Sorry did I miss the party" the red head spoke as the men spun around and started firing at the place she had been moments before. She slid the knife under their feet as they were preoccupied with the women. She dances around them bringing her own guns out and firing back as she ended up behind a crate. Two of the six men were dead on the floor. She reloaded her weapons as she ran out going from pillar to pillar firing at the final men just as she was about to take out the final one she realised that the scar faced man was nowhere to be seen.

The red headed women stiffened as she felt the cold metal of a gun press against her head. She cursed in Russian under her breath. Just as he was going to pull the trigger he slumped behind her as the other man in the room fell to the ground also a knife sticking out of his chest.

The black haired boy walked forward and grabbed the knife from the other man's chest. "Next time you can be the distraction" he said his sea green eyes trained against her blue ones as she rolled her eyes at him.

"But it's much more fun when you are Perce" the red headed lady said as she pulled out an ear piece and put it in her ear. "Target terminated heading to the plane now be at the base at 1600 tomorrow."

There was a slight static before a male voice replied "Make sure Agent Jackson is there this time, don't be late" before the call was cut off.

"Right off to the base you go" as the black haired man tried to walk off the red headed women grabbed hold of his arm before dragging him off muttering something about babysitting Jackson. The abandoned warehouse a couple of minutes later exploded as a bomb destroyed all evidence left by the two assassins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1- Percys POV So I forgot to mention this is before the winter soldier and about 6 months after the first avenger movie. I do not own any characters Percy Jackson and the rest belong to Rick Riordan and Avengers Marvel.**

L

eaning my head back on the planes surface I looked over to where Natasha was sleeping, her red hair falling all over her face. This mission had been a long one for both of us, we had spent about a month on the field gathering information on Sloan Richardson. He was a hard man to track down hopping from country to country, till we finally ended up in southern England in an old abandoned warehouse. I had lost a game of rock, paper, scissors against Natasha that resulted in me being the distraction. I still had some sore spots on my face where I had been beaten up, not that it really bothered me since shield agents are trained to resist torture. This let me tell you involved a lot of pain.

Looking out of the window I could see we were now just passing over London and getting higher and higher into the sky. At one point it may have terrified me to even go on an airplane however since I was disowned and Zeus thought I was dead thanks to some bribery on my part to Hades. I no longer had a demi-god aura. I could still use my powers they just were not as strong and took a lot more energy. That was why I was now sitting here utterly exhausted after using some of my powers earlier on in the day. Using the salt water to heal most of the bruises on my face, I knew they would be gone by tomorrow thanks to my demi-god healing.

Yawning I closed my eyes as the pilot headed us towards the helicarrier which was now somewhere over America since it changed every couple of days. As my mind shut down I sank into sweet oblivion or so I hoped.

 _"_ _Perseus Jackson, you have been summoned here for one reason" boomed Zeus "We have decided not to kill you" he looked upset at that. "However I feel you have become too powerful and cannot continue living with the other demi-gods you have been hereby banished from camp half blood and camp Jupiter"_

 _Poseidon stood up "Zeus this was not our deal" he said seething with anger as the Olympus throne room started to rattle._

 _"_ _No our deal was I would not kill your son, however it said nothing about not banishing him" he said slyly._

 _"_ _Then he is as good as dead" Poseidon shot back._

 _"_ _And whose fault is that, but as king my law is final." Poseidon sat down knowing there was nothing he could do. He looked over to me with a sad look in his eyes I knew then I probably would never see him again. "Now hurry along before I kill you right here" smirking at me before he went and chatted with Hera and for once they were not arguing. I wonder why._

 _"_ _Brother I will take him back down, allow me to say good bye" Zeus nodded before turning away. Hestia ran over to me in her child form and hugged me saying I would always be her favourite hero. Poseidon grabbed my shoulder before flashing me down to an ally a little way away from my Mums and Pauls apartment._

 _"_ _I am so sorry Percy" my dad looked at me with a sad look in his eye and a crack in his voice._

 _"_ _Its okay dad at least I am not dead" I said. He had honestly tried to save me and that's what counted most right?_

 _"_ _Percy you know monsters will be attracted to your smell out here. There is one option I don't like it but neither will you"_

 _"_ _What is it? It can't be that bad"_

 _"_ _Percy if I disown you as my child your smell of being a half-blood will be near nothing"_

 _"_ _Wait what" I said sadly I know what he said was right but it still upset me. I looked over to him and nodded._

 _He took a deep breath "I Poseidon disown Perseus Jackson as my son" I felt a slight tingling and then nothing more "Percy your powers over water are now weak however I can offer you my blessing and it should make it easier." He then placed a hand on my shoulder and I smelt the ocean and the breeze ruffle my hair. "I am sorry Percy I could not do more. Goodbye"_

 _"_ _Goodbye" I whispered as I closed my eyes while he flashed out._

I woke up suddenly, rubbing my hands over my face I had not had a dream like that in a long time. I should have known it would happen as it was near the day I was kicked out of camp half-blood, I had too many memories that I squished for a good reason. I looked around to see Natasha in the cockpit with the younger pilot. Heading over there I leant on the back of her chair.

"Good sleep?" she asked

"It was okay not the best but not the worst" she could always tell when I was lying so I tried not to do it "How far are we from base?" I asked changing the subject as I went.

"About another quarter of an hour"

"That's good. We can then get some grub"

"Is that all you think about. Food" I could hear her mentally eye roll.

"Ahhh but baby got to eat" I said dramatically as I grabbed my stomach and rubbed it.

"Seriously you call it baby" she snorted at me "Go check all your gear in there otherwise when we get out I will leave you own your own"

"I am a big boy I can make my own way round base" I said grumbling as I went to check my gear. But Natasha was right the last time I had been on there on my own some of the older Agents thought I was too young and started making fun of me. I ended up getting disciplined whilst the others paid a nice hospital visit. Clint thought it was hilarious however Natasha not so much.

Checking my gear I made sure I had my two guns a couple of throwing knives and my sword. I had riptide but only used that when encountering monsters I preferred my other one which was a beautifully crafted blade that was balanced and sharp to the point.

 **Line break Line break Line break**

"Jackson. You and Romanoff are to take a few days break" Fury said looking at me. I groaned "Am I clear"

"Yes sir" I answered when it came to Fury there was no saying no. Natasha looked at me before raising an eyebrow and shrugging. I knew what that meant, getting Clint in and having some pizza, beer and a horror movie marathon.

We were more or less above Manhattan so it would be easy to just catch a ride back to my place. It was a short plane ride to the field outside Manhattan where my other baby sat. With its sleek black look the Suzuki aem carbon fiber hayabusae was my baby. Natasha groaned when she saw it.

"What? Just because your car is not here"

"Just get on Jackson" she said before I jumped on with Natasha on the back. Don't get me wrong I liked Natasha and I have a crush on her. But I did not want to lose any bits anywhere so we had not gone further than being close friends.

I drove down the road going well over the speed limit. Before we knew it I was in front of Natasha's place. She had an apartment in a middle class neighbourhood we could all afford a nice place on the salary we got but preferred to live as we did, as we were not home for long.

She got off "See ya later kiddo" she said to me before I sped off to my apartment. This was only a couple of blocks away from Clint's. With a two bedroom apartment that held all my stuff it was ideal and since it was not too close to the Empire state building either and that was a perk. Gazing up I could see Starks place which was now the avengers tower they each had rooms but Natasha liked her own space always grumbling about too much testosterone in one place.

I headed into my apartment it was as I had left it just a bit dustier but I had been away for about a month. I still had my mums place but after she and Paul died I could no longer live there. They had been murdered through a robbery gone wrong that was the night I had got kicked out of camp. Coulson had come and offered me the job and I accepted since I had nowhere else to go. Heading to my fridge I grabbed a beer and decided to wait for Clint and Natasha to turn up before ordering the pizza.

It didn't take long one beer later and they were here. Natasha not even waiting for me to open the door walked in holding her key. Clint looked at me and rolled his eyes and the beautiful smell of pizza wafted over to me guess we don't have to order in. My stomach grumbled. They both laughed.

Once they both were settled he started asking about our "trip" "So how did it go?"

"Fine apart from Tasha over here won rock, paper scissors again. I swear she must be cheating."

"Hey just because you suck at that game. Anyways you chose it" she answered back.

"Isn't this the third time that this has happened" Clint added.

"That's what I said but Tasha over there said it's only fair" I said mimicking her voice. She glared at me making me flinch under her harsh gaze. Woops. I smiled sweetly back at her.

"If you weren't so predictable you might win." She said to me. Realisation dawned on me

"Wait am I that predictable."

"Yes" They both said at the same time whilst I gave them a weird look.

"You always go rock" Clint said to me whilst Tasha threw a slice of pizza at him which he swiftly caught and started eating.

"It's not my fault I always forget to choose anything else" They both laughed as Tasha went to put the movie on. A couple of hours later and us critising how they could have killed them in a much more gory way, Natasha and Clint headed home. I headed to bed making sure everything was locked and as extra security there was a gun under my pillow.

 **Line break Line break Line break**

 **A couple of days later**

Walking down the streets of New York allowed me to realise what I had been missing. Sure going on missions to other places where the air was clean and there was nobody around was nice. But there is no place like home, the smell of exhausts as vehicles move past and there is never a quiet moment New York is always alive with activity. Heading over to the nearest coffee shop which happened to be by Starks tower and offered an outside viewing area, in case of Starks many flybys that guy loves to show off.

There was already a guy waiting in front of me ordering his coffee he had short blond hair and must have been around 6ft 4 and was quite muscly, he wore an old brown leather jacket over linin trousers. As his face turned slightly towards me I caught a glimpse of his face, Captain Rogers stood before me.

He started to walk past me when we made eye contact I nodded "Cap"

"Agent" he replied giving me a smile before walking off. I had done a few minor search and rescue missions with Captain Rogers before but we really had not interacted or chatted much. I ordered my coffee before heading back.

Since the coffee shop I had this feeling I was being watched from the shadows my senses going into overdrive telling me there was something wrong. One thing I had learnt from the missions and training was that your instincts were probably right, and right now they were telling me someone was following me. Scouting my surroundings I saw nothing but then again there were people everywhere I needed somewhere isolated to see who was following me. Taking a sudden turn I ended up in an alleyway. Garbage and rubbish overflowing from the trash cans. I continued walking forward confidently till the ally split to the left. Quickly I turned the corner and jumped behind one of the nearest bins. I didn't have to wait long till a teenager walked around the corner. He was a couple of inches shorter than me with long black hair pale skin and a skinny but lanky body. He reminded me of someone but I couldn't figure out whom.

Not giving him time to react I jumped out and kicked his legs out from underneath him. He fell down and rolled out of the way before jumping to his feet. He went to punch me I avoided it grabbing his arm and pushing him up against one of the sides of the buildings. My knife was at his neck and his black eyes opened with shock.

"Who are you? And why are you following me?" I growled at him

"P-Percy" he said shocked I looked at him closer and suddenly I could see him as that thirteen year old I left behind.

"Nico" I said frozen.

He glared at me "Yes and I would appreciate it if you would let me go, I would like my body in one piece" he said annoyed.

"Oh yeah sorry" I took my knife away and let him go. I studied him for the first time in years and he had really grown into himself he was no longer skin and bones but had a few muscles. However he still was looking emo with his long black hair and a black shirt that said grim reaper and proud.

"Hey death breath" he continued to glare before coming over and hugging me. It took me a moment to react as I have not been hugged in years, but I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back. It could only be described as bone crushing.

"Where the hades have you been. I have been worried sick" now he sounded like my mother did.

"Alright mum calm down, and half of it I can't tell you as it's classified."

"Classified?" he repeated mystified.

"Yes an-"then my phone started to ring picking it up I answered it. "Jackson" I said coldly.

"We need you in" said Agent Hills voice from the other end.

"Where and when?"

"New York base and as soon as possible, Fury will meet you there"

"Ok" then I hung up Nico looked at me lost "Look I have got to go" I said. Looking at Nico he looked utterly confused. "It was nice seeing you again" I started to walk out of the ally when Nico grabbed my arm. I had to fight the urge to not flip him over.

"Wait. Can I see you again" he asked me. If it had not been the look in his eyes I would have said no.

"This is my phone number, call it if you want or if you are in trouble." He nodded as I handed him a card with my number on it. What its really useful when scouting recruits. I really had missed Nico but I did not want to remember that side of the family at all if I could help it.

I caught a cab to my apartment where I grabbed my motorbike and headed to the New York base, which coincidently was undercover as an antiques shop. It was an underground base which was big it had been used as a WW2 bunker at one point. I nodded at the old man who was in there and he shuffled me into the back room where the door is hidden. I stepped through the threshold and headed towards the conference room. It was busy at the base today as a lot of the younger candidates were being tested and trained. I hoped that at least I was not being brought here to train a new recruit because the last time that happened was a couple of years ago. It gave me shivers to think about it. She kept trying to hit on me till I begged Natasha to take her on. I mean all the favours I had to pull in.

Lots of the younger candidates kept looking me up and down and when each of them met my gaze they shrunk back. I knew my sea green eyes looked cold while my face held an indifferent mask. It didn't bother me that they thought they could take me on but it got real annoying real quick. Fury also got well furious each time one of them ended up in the medical ward. I nodded at a few of the older Agents as they walked past as they rushed and hurried around trying to get things ready. I was at Fury's when I encountered Maria Hill she was very pretty with shoulder length brown hair and deep chocolatey brown eyes. She was also one of the closest trusted agents to fury and one of the highest ranking.

"Agent Jackson, Director Fury is waiting for you" she said.

"Tell me it's not what I think it is" I begged her with my eyes.

"Jackson get in here" Fury called out of his office. I sighed as Agent Hill walked off and trudged into the room where an annoyed Fury was waiting this was going to be a long afternoon.

"Agent Jackson I want you to choose a candidate" he pointedly looked at me "and train them" and there it is the dreaded words for every higher agent.

"Come on director, you know what happened last time"

"Yes and now she is one of the best agents we have" his voice steeled.

"But Natasha trained her mostly" I was about to add more when he cut me off.

"However all higher Agents are required to choose a candidate that means both Romanoff and Barton too" his mind was made up and he dismissed me. That left no space to argue back not that it would have mattered. I stood up to leave "You will find them in the gym. And Jackson I want no casualties this time" he knew me too well. As I headed off to the gym regretting answering my phone.

The gym was huge but it had to be as it was one of the main bases that a lot of Agents worked at or lived in for a while. It was around the size of half a football field and consisted of gym equipment on one half but on the other that was an entirely different matter. There was a door that lead off to the shooting range but the rest of the court had archery ranges, throwing knifes ranges and lots of gym matts to practice hand to hand or any other style of fighting you could think of. When I first turned up here let's just say it shocked me how it all fits under here, it wasn't like camp half-bloods training but that's what I liked it was different. I headed over to where Clint and Tasha were leaning against some stacked up gym matts.

"Hey Perce see you found out" Natasha said to me with a hint of smile on her face.

"A warning would have been nice" I shot back scowling.

"Ahhh but it's so much more fun to see a you like this" Clint added laughing

"At least you get to pick this time" Natasha said making a face.

"Oh Percy" Clint said in a mock woman's voice making kissing noises after. Me and Natasha looked at each other and burst into laughter. Some of the other Agents looked over shocked they had never seen Natasha or me laugh before sure we smiled, a bit but it was not often. However much they liked to believe we were emotionless and cold people we did have feelings. I had seen a few Agents once try and bet on each other that they could get Natasha crack a smile. They ended up with a few bruised balls and a black eye.

"What are the candidates like this year?" I asked

"Not sure but they should be coming in soon" Clint replied looking at the door intently waiting for it to open. We only had to wait a couple more minutes before the cadets filed in. Overall there were around 50 people about three quarters of them were male while the rest were female. Most looked to be around my age which was average for a training Agent I was always the exception. A lot of these people would never get past this stage the rest would either become Agents working alongside the higher agents learning for a year in the field. Agent Hill called us over as she spotted us watching her.

"Right candidates these are out top agents and assassins" as she motioned to us. I zoned out after a second or two and zoned in on the people in front of me judging what they were like. I stopped at one particular person halfway down the line. She had shorter brown hair that hung around her face and was tall and looked buff and very strong. It was her eyes that confused me though her brown eyes looked determined and unsurprised by everything. Then it clicked who it was and why they looked familiar, before I had the chance to catch myself my ADHD kicked in.

"Clarisse" I blurted out.

 **Thanks for all the reviews favourites and follows, I will try and write the next chapter in the next couple of days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 I do not own Percy Jackson or any characters Rick Riordan and Marvel do. Now that's over back to the story.**

 **Percys POV**

 _"_ _Clarisse" I blurted out._

She looked at me her eyes widening as she recognised me.

"Prissy?" she gasped. She took one step towards me and then another before her face hardened and she lunged at me. I quickly sidestepped away before swiftly kicking her in the back, which caused her to sprawl over the floor.

"Wait Clarisse, what did I do?"

"What did you do" she spat at me "You killed them" I looked over at Clint and Natasha for help in which they took a step back giving me more room. Thanks guys. As she got up again she was ready this time and she lifted her right arm and tried to punch me in the face. The most important word here is tried. I dodged out the way again. I was getting angry now what had I done. I was kicked out of camp. I was dumped. I was disowned. What had I done to her?

Nothing.

As cold hard anger filled up my body, I was ready to fight and as Clarisse attacked again I noted how her eyes darted to where she was going to strike. She lifted her leg and kicked out trying to aim for my stomach, I grabbed her leg spun her around as I kicked out her other leg. Letting go, she was again on the floor but this time on her stomach. As she tried to get up I grabbed her arm as she rose to her knees and shoved it towards her back holding her in this position. All I could see was red as they say anger is blinding. She tried to buck me off a couple of times before crying out in pain and with that I snapped out enough to realise what I had done. Natasha and Clint had also realised what had happened and were telling me to let go and so I did.

I stood up and walked out of the gym the new recruits looking at me with fear and amazement in their eyes, but mostly fear. I could hear Agent Hill say to the recruits that is why you do not mess with an assassin before I was out of earshot. Taking a deep calming breath I carried on walking through the maze of corridors just walking and not worrying where I headed as long as it was away from there.

I eventually ended up in the simulation room. Now this was my favourite room in Shield it simulated any battle that you wanted against robots thanks to Mr Tony Stark. Heading over to the control panel I set up the difficulty to hard and the type of fighting to swords. I did not have my silver sword on me at the moment so I brought out riptide, uncapping it I stepped into the arena as the glass doors closed behind me.

Taking a deep breath I let all the emotions I felt this afternoon wash over me and as the first robot stepped forward and lunged at me, I knew this was a whole lot better than therapy. For the next half an hour it was stabbing, slashing, dodging and beating up a whole lot of robots. By the end I was soaked in sweat with a few scratches and bruises on my body and as the last robot fell I heard clapping behind me. Spinning round I saw Natasha standing there.

"Well done on beating up some robots" she said sarcastically.

"It was either that or beating up some other agents" I replied. She threw me a water bottle which I caught and drank within a minute already feeling a lot more refreshed.

"You know you will have to apologise" I nodded "You lost control, this hasn't happened in a long time. You dislocated her shoulder and left server internal bruising." She said listing off facts like agents are trained to.

"I will apologise and find out what her problem is. But first I am showering" I said feeling frustrated again.

"Percy" her tone was softer.

"Yeah"

"You are getting better it's just going to take longer." She said before she walked out. Sighing I was more frustrated at myself than anything. Since all my camp mates and friends abandoned me I have become more volatile and easier to snap but sometimes my anger gets too much and it controls me. The last anger issue was about a year ago now, but with all these people popping up Nico and now Clarisse. I felt the gods are trying to punish me more than I already had been. I headed towards the shower room and then I would visit the infirmary.

 **Line break Line break Line Break**

The infirmary area was slightly further away from the simulation room however once you got through the double doors the smell of bleach and other cleaning products hits you. The white washed corridors and the white washed rooms the only colour was from the grey tiles on the floor and the hospital equipment. I stopped one of the nurses and asked where Clarisse was I found it was room 2b. I was dreading to go into the room but we all had to face our demons right? Too bad mine was a woman named Clarisse and she was not the forgiving type.

Her room was identical to the others the only sounds were the beeping of the machines and Clarisse breathing. She was awake when I walked in however she did not notice me.

"Look doc I appreciate you want to look after me, however I do not want any pain medication" she said sounding extremely frustrated. She looked over and as soon as she caught sight of me her face turned from frustration to anger. "Prissy" unlike the first time she said that it was now filled with venom. "If you are here to rub my defeat in, then leave"

"Look Clarisse that not why I am here." I rubbed a hand through my hair. I hated to apologise it made me feel weak and I was no longer the same person I once was.

"Then why are you here?" she said narrowing her eyes at me as she tried to sit up without hissing in pain.

Taking a deep I continued "I am sorry and I brought a peace offering" I said as I took out some of the ambrosia I had. I had found an older demi-god on one of my missions and was able to bargain for some in exchange for a favour from me. "Here take it and I am truly sorry" She reached over and took it I knew that I was still a long way from being forgiven.

"If you have poisoned this, I promise you I will find a way out of hades domain and personally kill you myself" seeming happy with that Clarisse bit into the ambrosia and her face softened as the ambrosia did its work and healed her. "I want to ask you something, why did you kill them I mean how could you" her voice turned hard with anger.

"What do you mean who did I kill? Would you be specific" I asked wondering what she was on about yes I had killed people do I feel bad about it sometimes but then it's a part of the job. Worrying too much on the past never helps you move forward.

"What how many people have you killed?" shaking her head before carrying on "Your p-parents how could you kill them"

"what" I shouted "I have never laid a hand on them the night I came back from being kicked out of the camps I found them dead." Clarisse's expression changed from one of anger to confusion.

"Chiron told us that the gods said you had been kicked out because you murdered your parents." I got angry and lashed out punching the wall which I am happy to say now had a fist sized dent in it. How could the gods say that after all I had done.

"Holy cow" I said jumping around clutching my hand. Clarisse had a bemused expression on her face. "Urg, don't just sit there pass me the water." Clarisse grabbed the jug off the side table and proceeded to throw it all over me. As I was not expecting it the water soaked me. Now Clarisse was laughing so much that tears were coming out of her eyes.

"I see you two seemed to have made up" I turned around to see director fury had walked into the room "Agent Jackson did I not tell you to not put any one in the infirmary" his gaze moving to me.

"Sorry director it won't happen again….. Unless it's for self-defence" I said

"It better not. As for punishment I want you to train miss La Rue"

"What" we both shouted at the same time.

"And Agent Jackson train her well a daughter of Ares could be a huge asset" with that the director waked out.

Clarisse's anger shifted to me again and an angry Clarisse makes a not happy Percy "You told them" she hissed at me.

"No they already knew, when they found me they knew I was a son of Poseidon." I told her and really I was just as shocked as she was when I found out.

"What do you mean was?"

"I was disowned. Poseidon he was forced to"

"Oh um wow" that was all she could come up with I hated telling that story as everyone seemed to pity me.

"Well looks like I am training you now" I grinned evilly as I thought of what training she would have to get through.

"Oh gods" she sighed

 **Line break line break line break**

It had been a week since I had started training Clarisse and I was really pushing her through her paces.

"Knees up more" I shouted at her while she was running around the outside of the gym. She looked over at me and flipped me the finger I just grinned back. She finally finished her 10 laps.

"How fast was that" she said between her breathing in big gulps of oxygen.

"Eight minutes and 58 seconds, but better. We still need it under seven but you still have months of training to go so it's doable" I said as I chucked her a water bottle. "Right five minute rest then you will join the rest of the candidates in hand to hand combat." She nodded as she walked off and talked to the pretty black haired girl that Natasha was training and a blond haired boy Clint was training. I walked over to Natasha and Clint they were in an argument about what was better chocolate or strawberry ice cream.

"How could you not think chocolates better its chocolate." Natasha said as she gave a glare at Clint that said try and argue.

"But strawberry is better you can have strawberry pieces in it." He said sounding just as upset.

"Yes but chocolate can have chocolate chips" they were giving each other a look that said you back off or I will punch you.

"Well personally I like vanilla"

"Shut up Percy" they both said I rolled my eyes and clutched my chest as though it hurt. Natasha and Clint decided to give up on which ice creams better argument.

"So Perce I think I have a new nickname for you" Clint said with an evil grin. "Do you want to hear it?"

"Nope" I said with as much certainty as possible all his nicknames sucked for me.

"Well Lancelot, I think it's great" Natasha laughed. I did not find it funny at all.

"Okay Katniss" they both looked at me like I was insane. "What you have never watched the hunger games" I said mortified how could they not know it. **(Disclaimer none of the hunger games books they belong to Suzanne Collins)**

"Hunger games?" Natasha said confused

"Right next movie night we are watching them" looking at Natasha I added "And Agent Orange you can bring the pizza" Natasha's eyes narrowed.

"What did you call me" she shouted

"Run" Clint whispered to me. I quickly ran out of the way as she lunged for me at that moment another candidate walked up to me. He was quite a scrawny boy with a thick mop of brown hair.

"Agent Jackson director Fury wants to see Candidate La Rue and y-you" he said obviously nervous as Agent Orange over there was giving me the evils. "Duty calls" I saluted to Natasha. Chuckling to myself I walked off to get Clarisse.

We got to the Director's office within five minutes I was just glad to be away from Natasha and her murderous intent. I knocked on the door then entered with Clarisse behind me. Fury was sitting at his table in his usual trench coat and of course the eyepatch. He motioned for us to sit.

"I have a new mission for you Agent Jackson" he said handing me a tablet. Looking through it I a saw a man from Mexico who had all sorts on his criminal record drugs, theft and even rape.

"What has he done now?" I asked.

"Intel believes he has been in the child trade from Mexico to across seas. I need you to take him out but no one should know it was Shield." I nodded "Take Miss La Rue with you she will need this experience."

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at 0700 and Jackson if you find any of the children call it in" I nodded as Clarisse and I left this should be a standard wait till the target is somewhere isolated, kill him with an unrecognisable bullet the leave mission accomplished.

 **Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows as it shows me people really are enjoying the story. Would you like another person's POV for some of the next part?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- I don't own Percy Jackson or the avengers they belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel.**

 **So here is Clarisse's POV**

I walked down the New York pavements it was getting late; and as the sun chariots journey ended the moon chariot peeked its way into the sky. I hurried down the streets and headed to the hospital hoping to get in before visiting hours ended.

I walked into the bustling hospital and followed the familiar path to his room. It was always cold in here, walking through the doors I nodded at the Agent sat in the corner. He stood up and left to give me time with him. If it had not been for the heart monitors I would have thought he was dead. His black hair was pressed to his forehead and his normally tanned skin was pale and sickly. I wished to see his brown eyes open and his wide cheeky smile that produced dimples on his face. But he lay there unmoving and unresponsive.

Chris was now stuck in an endless slumber; he was the only person other than my mum who I loved more than anything. I felt a tear tumble down my face as I held his hand, I talked about my time at Shield how Percy was.

Now that was another mystery Percy he had hardly told me what happened he was kicked out but I had no idea why. I thought he was the same old Percy when I saw him, but when he moved with such swiftness and grace I knew that he had changed. When I saw him in the infirmary and was able to study him. He was taller around 6ft 2 and he had muscles, they were bigger than his swimmers ones. But what set him apart was his eyes the sea green eyes were the same apart from the stormy look in them that made him look unstable and in some ways he was. I hated to admit it but the new Percy scared me because he was so unpredictable.

Unfortunately since I had joined Shield I had not visited Chris often and even then it was only at weekends. Chris had this unknown poison going through his vein it put him in a sleep but did not kill him. Shield had recruited me after I moved Chris here from camp half-blood. It made me angry at what they kept telling me, he would never wake up, we need to put him out of his misery it's what he wants. How do they know what he wants, when he can't say it for himself. It made me angry to think of the people he needed the most abandoning him. I snuck out in the middle of the night with him and brought him to the hospital where a higher Shield agent found me.

Flashback

 _I had been waiting out here for hours wondering what was wrong. I was worried sick, thoughts kept going through my head, had I made the right decision? What if he dies? What do I do next? That was when a large growl drew my attention. Jumping up I brought out a dagger since spears were not allowed in hospitals. The giant hell hound ran towards me his huge jaws snapping as spit flew everywhere._

 _"_ _Bring it on punk" I shouted as he charged at me. I knew there was nowhere to run in the small corridor, so when he was only a couple of feet away. I ran and slid under him pushing my knife up and gutting him gold dust exploded. I stood there shocked Chris would never be safe with me here._

 _"_ _That was a nice show there miss" a voice said knocking me out of my daze. An older man stood behind me he had brown greying hair and a kind face._

 _"_ _What do you want?" I snapped at him. Had he seen what happened can he see through the mist? oh gods._

 _"_ _You have skill the way you took out that feral golden retriever. I have an offer for you." He said thoughtfully. "The hospital bills are going to be piling up and you have no job, I can offer safety and security."_

 _"_ _I can look after him fine" I snarled at the man_

 _He ignored me and carried on "We could do with someone of your skill, if you ever want a job just call this number" he handed me a card with a weird logo bird on it. It had a number and a name. Shield. "There are many benefits of joining one of us. One can be the hospital bills are paid." He started walking off "Just think about it" he called back._

 _I was confused how could they protect him? But the bills paid and being able to get a job. What was Shield?_

Flash back end

I was jerked out of my thoughts by a nurse coming into the room. She walked round checking his vitals she smiled at me as she fluffed his pillows. I knew I was probably being selfish keeping him around, but I loved him and love makes us do crazy things. Gods now I sounded like a sappy Aphrodite camper.

"Miss La Rue I am going to have to ask you to leave, visiting hours have finished and that was over an hour ago. I tried keeping you here for longer but they said no." said the nurse. I nodded at her as I bent down and kissed Chris on his forehead. Giving him one long look memorising what he looked like.

"

Thanks" I said to her before I walked out of the room.

 **Line break line break line break.**

I woke up my alarm going off. Growling I turned it off, six am was way too early for me to be getting up. Huffing I walked into my bathroom my short brown hair looked like a bird nest. Scrunching my nose I got my hairbrush untangling all the nots till it was silky. Another ten minutes I was done. I heard a knock at my door. Sighing I wondered who it was, guess there was only one way to find out. I opened the door to the one and only Perseus Jackson. I always thought he was never the morning person but yet here he was dressed in a t-shirt that hugged his muscles and 3 quarter length shorts. His sea green eyes were wide awake and alert but still his hair looked like a hairbrush had not touched it.

"What do you want Percy?" I said to him still grouchy from having to get up early.

"Well good morning to you too" he said sarcastically. That was another thing that changed he was colder, however sometimes he would be more like the old Percy but it was never the same. He stepped in more. "I brought some coffee and some waffles I scrounged up from the kitchen" wow he even had a bigger vocabulary. Consider me shocked.

"Thanks" I mumbled. He walked out before I could say anything else. Now I was getting a little nervous, right it not like I had not done quests but this was different. I had trained for years before going on quests however I only trained for a month here, not that I had not improved. Percy however much he pushed me was (if I were to say this out loud I would shot myself) a good trainer and one of the most respected and feared agents. I ate my waffles in record time and as the caffeine kicked into my system I felt more awake. I headed for the jet that would take us to Mexico. I had always wanted to go but well half-bloods and monster.

We had ended up somewhat in the wilderness besides a beat up pickup truck after 2 an half hours in the jet. Let me tell you two demi-gods with ADHD in a jet was hard work. Percy however hardly moved there was a twitch here and there, but he would hardly tap his fingers or feet. We headed into the car Percy and I had not talked at all when we were on the jet. Sometimes he would open up to me more and then he would close off again.

"This should be a quick mission, a couple of days at most" Percy said as he jerked me out of my thoughts. I nodded as he continued "This is meant to be a search and kill mission. The target" he handed me a brown folder. "Mr Castro, he has been criminally convicted many times. He had been on Shields radar for years but his sudden interest in the child trade has led to them taking more action." I opened the folder to find a man with black hair, tanned skin and an ageing face which made him look in his forties.

"Why have they not dealt with them sooner?" I asked Percy

"Not enough resources and he was not that important" he shrugged as he drove off the dirt road onto a more gravelly one.

"Where should he be?" I asked curious about what we were about to do.

"In the town coming up, we stay in the car for a bit. He should be around so keep your eyes peeled." I had not noticed that we were coming closer to a town. The houses that I had mistaken as rocks looked run down with paint peeling off them and cracks in the walls. As we entered the town people eyed the pickup truck with distrust. Percy did not seem bothered and continued driving while I looked out for Mr Castro. We had been driving round for about half an hour when Percy stopped the car.

"Right we are going to walk around town and see if we can find him. The cover story is you are my sister." I snorted at that, for one we looked nothing alike and two its Prissy. "Fine friends on holiday together and we are just wanted to look around a Mexican town."

"Now that is more believable" I said "Just". He just rolled his eyes. He got out and put his sunglasses on in the late morning glare. He tossed me some obviously seeing my discomfort. I saw him put his gun in the waist of his pants then put a knife in his combat boots. He passed me a knife knowing that I still had not gotten to guns in training. I bet I could handle them. The area in the town we were in had a market where a lot of people were milling around in. Percy headed off in that direction motioning for me to follow him.

The market area was loud with people calling out in all directions. I could not understand Spanish and so I did not understand what they were saying. Percy walked beside me stopping every now and then to look at wares. I had seen a neckless I really liked. I know I am not one to like jewellery but it was a spear on a chain and just reminded me of my first spear. Percy stopped and brought an apple for both of us. I had not even seen him bring some money yet he still handed the women some money as she smiled at us.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break**

It was now late afternoon and we were sitting in a little restaurant just down one of the road from the market. In the end we had spent another couple of out wandering around the streets. My stomach had started growling loud enough for Prissy to hear and in the end we stopped here. The furniture was a little outdated and the floral pattern on the walls made me feel a bit sick. We had ordered food we had both ordered some tacos. And let me tell you they were the best tacos I had ever had even camp food could not compare.

We were about half way done when a man walked in something about him made me instantly dislike him. That punk could be easily taken down. I had gone back to eating when the man turned around. Instantly I knew who that was, Mr Castro. Apparently in the file it was the name everyone knew him by, I suppose John is not that scary. I tried motioning to Percy without giving myself away. I felt something touch my hand it was Percy's napkin. Why the hell was he giving that to me? I was a bit annoyed until I saw there was some black handwriting on it. Surprisingly he had really neat handwriting and I could read it without my dyslexia playing up too much.

I know it said

I looked up at Percy surprised he was just eating his food and was nearly finished. I ate mine in record time and Percy paid just as Mr Castro was leaving with his food. Mr Castro got into a 4 by 4 driven by someone else, whilst Percy and I casually strolled to our car. We got in while Percy waited a little bit then followed. I lost the car within the first five minutes; Percy never lost sight of it. Prissy had come a long way since Camp half-blood. We ended up down the road from a house it was quite big with around possible three bedrooms and was painted white. Not quite what I thought his house looked like.

"So what do we do know?" I asked not sure what we were doing.

"We are going to see what's inside before we head in" he smirked and reached into the back bring out a tiny infrared camera.

"We need to see how many there is" he said.

 **Line Break Line break Line break.**

The house was nicely furnished we had eventually seen them all in the back of the house. There was around 5 of them. Percy had picked the lock to get in. Travis and Conor would be very pleased with that. We silently crept round the dark house till we got to the back where the lights were on and people were talking. We had made a plan before, surprise them so they don't have time to fire back. Great plan right, but there was not much else we could do. Percy brought out his pistol which now had a silencer on it. He motioned me forward and I brought out my throwing knives.

Percy opened the door and held the gun up and all I heard were a few pops and then nothing. Percy had shot one of them in the hand and he was whimpering on the floor. The rest were spread out on the floor with blood pooling around them. Wow Prissys got serious skill with guns, the guy a few years ago who could not for the life of himself shoot an arrow straight. Then the man started talking Spanish and what shocked me more was Percy spoke it back. It was kinda weird to know the Percy from so long ago who saved my life more than once was this Percy. The guy lunged at Percy he just raised his gun and shot him in the head. He did not even blink. He motioned me forward.

"You know that blocked up area underneath the house that we could not see through" he started walking towards a shelf. "I think it is a basement and where Mr Castro is"

"Let's go get that punk" I said. He slid the shelf back to reveal a door. He pushed that open. He had his gun out and I had my knifes still. I still had not gotten any action and I really needed to kill something. We slowly descended down the stairs into the other room. Suddenly all the lights flashed on when my eyes adjusted I was shocked at what I saw. There were cages and in the cages there were children. 5 children in each both boys and girls. I gasped hey huddled back away from us. Percy brought out the comms link and handed one to me, he then put his one in.

"Tempest to base we have a situation" he said. I heard a crackle that nearly made me jump.

"What's your situation Tempest" said a man's voice on the other end.

"There are children down here roughly around 15, we are closing in on target" he said his voice ice cold.

"Transportation coming to your GPS location. Confirm when target is dead" the voice said before the line went dead.

"Clarisse get the children out." I nodded and head over to the cages. I tried to lock picking them, bashing the lock, nothing worked we needed the key. That's when I heard the screaming that sounded like it was coming from a child.

In the other room I saw Percy with a gun to Mr Castro's head. A little girl was strapped to the bed screaming in pain.

"It's too late to save her" Mr Castro said smiling creepily at the little girl.

"Pease make it stop! Please" she cried out.

"It's already begun" He started laughing a maniacal creepy laugh that chills you too your bones. That was the last thing he said before Percy shot him.

"It's alright I can help" he said in the kindest tone she had heard in a long time.

"No kill me I beg you" she screamed "Ill kill you all" her voice changed and fury filled it. "Please do it this is what happened to the others they killed" her voice was back to normal. Then another round of pain racked her body and the screaming started again. "P-PLEASE" with that Percy shot her too.

"Target dead, extraction as soon as possible" his voice ice cold. I looked into his sea green eyes and saw no emotion. I was shocked at what he had done. He picked up a key and tossed it to me. My demi-god reflexes kicked in and I caught it before I went and opened the cages. The children came out slowly and cautiously. Looking around for any danger and saw none.

I heard a gasp from one child as Percy came out carrying the girl's body her dark brown hair spilling around her face. The boy went up and hugged Percy.

"Thank you. She would have had to kill some of us. She did not want that" he said as he looked at the little girl no older than ten. "We were family to each other." He grabbed her hand "Thank you Lilly for protecting us all" he said sadly.

"Clarisse there was a glowing red stone in the other room. Can you pick it up." He ordered me.

"No" the boy yelled "don't touch it, that's what makes you go insane" What does he mean? I have a this feeling this is no longer a normal mission. That's when more shield agents entered the building and started rounding everyone up. The rest happened in a blur and before I knew it I was on the jet with Percy telling me to sleep. I did just that and as the darkness consumed me all I could hear was Mr Castro's maniacal laugh.

 **Thanks for all the support. Next POV is going to be Percy's but I may add a bit of Annabeth's so we can catch up with the Greek and Roman camps. All the support is crazy I did not even think this would get ten favs or follows so thank you so much. If I am wrong about anything in New York etc it's because I am English so just PM me and I will try and sort it out. Next update should be in a couple of days. Hope you like enjoy it. PurpleMagi out (lets never do that again).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- I don't own Percy Jackson or the avengers they belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel.**

 **Percy's POV**

Ever since the last mission I had closed myself off again and allowed myself to be cold. Missions can be hard but to do what I had to do tore me up. I knew if I had not done it she would have turned into a mindless savage, that's what she told me before Clarisse walked. Whatever that stone was it was bad news, I could just feel it. Whether it was my demi-god senses or just from whenever a glowing object is involved it was always bad news, and in this case it was BAD.

Fury had giving me a couple of days off since the debriefing but now I just needed to throw myself into work. I needed to find those people who had caused Lily and countless other children pain. This is why I had joined Shield to help people but without being noticed. Attention was always what I hated and since I had been gone I was happy to not be recognised. Downing the rest of the whiskey I nodded at the bar keeper before grabbing my Shield Jacket. Looking around the bar it was not that busy as it was early evening but there were a few people in here. One person that caught my attention was a women at the back, she had long blond hair that was slightly curled she sat opposite to a man with straight black hair. She slightly reminded me of Annabeth. Shaking my head I walked out. I really needed to sober up a bit if I was thinking that.

At home I headed to the fridge to grab some food. There was nothing in there apart from a mouldy carrot and some gone off chicken sandwich. Yuck. I shut the fridge, takeaway it is, pizza, Chinese or Indian. I was still deciding when my mobile rang.

"Jackson" I said in my business voice.

"Hi Percy its Nico." Said the voice on the other end. I was surprised I thought he was not going to call.

"Nico, how have you been" I asked

"Good" there was a pause. "I just wanted to know if you want to meet up" I was about to answer when he rushed on "You don't have to I you want" I chuckled a bit at this.

"No its ok, I was just about to order a takeaway anyway" I thought about it for a moment "you could come to mine if you want." I asked him. As part of Shield you are allowed visitors as long as you keep what is classified, well classified.

"Yeah great" I told him where I lived and we chatted for a few more minutes before we hung up. My apartment was relatively clean with only a few dishes in the sink and a magazine on the coffee table. I headed off to take a shower before Di Angelo showed up. The cold water helped revitalise me. I looked better than I had in a while. Shoving on an old training t-shirt and some black jeans, I headed to the lounge to relax as I waited for Nico. I did not have to wait long as barely a minute later a nock sounded at the door. I opened the door and there stood Nico, I smiled my first genuine smile in days and motioned for him to come in.

"Right what food do you want?" I asked. Nico thought about in for a minute.

"How does a pizza sound, I have not had a proper takeaway in months" he said as I rifled through the draws for the pizza places phone number.

"Ah ha" I said as I pulled it out "Why have you not?" he looked at me as we sat down.

"Been busy with my dad" that makes sense.

"How is it all going, well down below." I asked I was curious, Hades had voted against banishment but too many other gods and goddesses voted for me to be banished.

"Good been running smoothly"

"How's camp?"

"Wouldn't know" I sent him a questioning look. "I have not been back since you left" he sighed "they are all idiots, the only reason Thalia still goes is because Artemis makes her"

"I miss Thalia" it was nice he had not for once thought I did anything wrong unlike the others.

"And she misses you, you know if she ever finds out where you are you are in for an ass whooping" his eyes glazed over as he imagined what Thalia would do. I shuddered at the thought. "Percy what is Shield?" I knew he was going to ask me this but it was still hard to explain what I did.

"Shield is part of the government. Shield stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Wow that's a mouthful" I said shocked

I chuckled "Yes but that's why we are called Shield. I work as an Agent for them."

"Only you can get banished and become an Agent" at that we both started laughing. That got me thinking. How was Clarisse roped into Shield. That's when my ADHD kicked in.

"Have you seen Clarisse in a while?" I asked Nico. Stupid ADHD I may have been disowned but I was still a demi-god and that meant ADHD and dyslexia. He gave me a funny look.

"No but I heard a rumour that Chris was really badly hurt and there was nothing they could do for him. I think she took him in the night and fled to New York for hospital treatments" I had always wondered why Clarisse would leave at every available opportunity. I heard another knock at the door, must be our pizza. I was about to open the door when I realised that I had not ordered the pizza yet. Grabbing my gun out I hid the gun behind the door as I opened it. There stood my two other friends Clint and Tasha. However they were not looking at me but staring over my shoulder at Nico. I never had anyone round but them.

"W-what" said Clint shocked.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was out on a date in New York with my fiancée. I loved him I really did he had straight black hair and piercing blue eyes. I was lucky to have him I sighed as I leaned into him as we headed into a bar to grab a quick meal before heading back to camp half-blood. He was a demi-god like me but he was a roman demi-god his dad was Apollo in the Roman form. We sat down and chatted when a man from the bar decided to leave I had no idea why I paid attention to him. But in the dim lighting all I could see was his messy black hair. Just like Percy's. Just thinking about Percy made me feel a bit ill, how could he have done that. He also had on a strange jacket with a bird logo on the back I could not see the writing as it had slightly faded.

I was shocked out of the thoughts by Carl grabbing my hand. "Anna we better go or otherwise we will be late to capture the flag." I nodded and we got up and grabbed our stuff while Carl put some money on the table. The black haired man was no longer in sight. It was not logical that it was Percy why would he stay in a city where the gods lived? Carl grabbed my hand and led me out of the bar.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break**

By the time we arrived back the preparations were in full swing, the younger campers ran around while the older ones tried and failed to calm the down. This was a big day since the alliance of both the Roman and Greek camps we met up twice a year for celebrations. This was on the summer and winter solstices. Capture the flag today was the Greeks against Romans all normal rules applied. This would then be followed by a feast and then a giant bonfire. It was a day of celebrations in more ways than one, it was on this day I met Carl. I smiled over at him as I looked at my ring it was beautiful. It was a gold band with an owl in the centre and in the stomach a diamond; he had made an inscription that said Forever Yours – Carl. A conch sounded in the distance that meant that all the Romans and Greeks were to get ready for the games. I gave Carl a kiss on the lips and walked off to get ready.

"Charge" someone shouted as both sides ran into the woods. I headed for Zeus fist with a couple of siblings and some Ares campers. We were about half way there when I heard a snap. Holding my hand up the others stopped, I walked forward to investigate when an arrow zipped in front of me barley missing my nose. There was a battle cry as some roman campers ran out all from the ages thirteen to around seventeen. The first was a girl with long brown hair and her green eyes peered out from under her helmet. She swept towards me with her sword. I parried with her as metal on metal clashed from all around. I quickly disarmed her and she was out of the game, I ran over to help one of my younger siblings and one by one they fell and we carried on out merry way. After all Athena always has a plan.

Once we were close to Zeus's fist we split up into two teams and hoped to take them by surprise. I was close when I saw there purple flag hidden by the fist. I smiled again I was correct. The other team was closing in fast that's when I saw the Romans running back to the base with our flag and just like that they had won. I was a bit miffed but we still had them 7 to 5.

The bonfire was in full swing, I was sitting down with Carl. When there was a loud clap of thunder and it had started raining. Something must be wrong on Olympus because the waters started getting rough and the wind had picked up. Everyone scurried to get to shelter while the weather slowly got worst.

 **3** **rd** **person POV of Olympus.**

The Olympian gods had gathered for the summer solstice. Fourteen thrones each with their own unique look were placed in a circle throughout the room. The two extra thrones now belonged to the newest Olympian gods Hades and Hestia. Zeus was arguing with Hera about something whilst the other gods had conversations or argued amongst themselves. That was until the throne room doors were thrown open and a women scurried in. Her curly brown hair falling down her red face as she struggled to catch a breath. Aphrodite turned towards the women with disgust in her face.

"Who dares disturb this meeting" Boomed Zeus as thunder rumbled from above. The women now looked positively afraid.

"S-sorry my lords and lady's" she said as she bowed to each Olympian in turn starting with Zeus.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus asked as he sat back on his throne.

She took a deep breath she was now visibly shaking. "It's been stolen"

"What's been stolen?" Zeus said as he touched his precious lightning bolt.

She mumbled something which none of the gods and goddesses were unable to hear.

"Louder women" Zeus bellowed getting angry again.

"Pandora's Box" said the woman loudly. There was a brief moment of silence until all hades broke loose and the Olympians started arguing all together.

"SILENCE" shouted Zeus as a bolt of lightning hit the roof. The whole council was quite until Zeus spoke again "We need the saviour of Olympus."

 **OMG thank you guys for all the support I now have just over 100 follows and just over 50 favourites which is crazy. I am not going to be able to post for about a week as I am going on holiday to a place with limited or no Wi-Fi. (Which sucks.) But thanks again for all the support. – PurpleMagi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- I don't own Percy Jackson or the avengers they belong to Rick Riordan and Marvel.**

 **Percy's POV**

Nico, Clint and Natasha all got on really well. At the moment they were all laughing and joking around about something I had done on a mission. What it was one burger and I was really hungry.

"Really" Nico said laughing.

"Yes but it's not as bad as-" said Tasha.

"Ok we don't need to tell him everything." I said cutting in, I knew where this was going and I did not want Nico to know that.

"So Lancelot, what have you been doing today" said Clint throwing in my nickname. Nico cracked up at that.

"Nothing much Katniss" I said grinning at him, Nico looked at me questionably. "He uses a bow and arrow, He's also a legacy of Apollo" now that was what shocked me when I found out.

"Of course the agency Percy worked for would know about demi-gods." He laughed at that.

"Hey that's their main selling point" I joked back.

"Wait do you guys know the avengers?" Nico looked excited if that's an emotion he has. Natasha and Clint both looked a bit awkward. Although they were agents they were also members of the avengers.

"Yeah I have met Cap a few times, missions you know" then I got an evil idea. "Well these two are also avengers meet Black widow and Hawkeye" They sent me glares while I just shrugged.

"Wait so you helped defeat all those aliens" they nodded "Cool" was all Nico said and they looked relived. That's when we heard a creak in one of the rooms. All of us had our guns drawn while Nico had his sword. Standing up I headed to where the sound resonated from, I got there when a hand grabbed me. A blinding light followed forcing me to close my eyes; I grabbed the hand and flipped him over till the person was underneath me with my gun trained at their head.

"Ah thank you, you may go now" someone who I hoped to never hear again said. While the man flashed out again forcing me to close my eyes. I stood up and looked around and there sat the fourteen Olympians. I felt anger flood my body, I kept my face passive so they could not see.

"What do you want?" not really caring if I was being disrespectful.

"Bow to me Perseus Jackson" Zeus bellowed at me and thunder rumbled.

"Why should I bow to someone I care nothing about and hold no respect for" I replied in an icy tone. I looked over at my dad he looked so happy to see me, he now had greying hair and looked older, but other than that he was the same.

"So you want me to do something then?" They nodded "No" I said.

"WHAT do you mean no" Zeus said shocked.

"No I will not do that for you, do you know what I have been through" a couple of the Olympians looked guilty including Athena. I knew I looked angry my hands were shaking from trying not to hit something or someone.

"However we need your help." Said Athena

"MY help" and I started laughing "You kicked me out. Now you want me to just pick up where I left off."

"Please Percy, I would not ask this of you if it was not important" My dad looked afraid and that had not happened in a long time. I consider it but I would do it my way and there would be conditions.

"If I do this one thing, I do it my way no arguing." I looked at Zeus and he reluctantly nodded. "I want to be left alone after this, no more from you gods." Zeus looked like he was about to argue but the look my dad did shut him up.

"Is that all Jackson" I nodded and my dad came over and smiled.

"I Poseidon god of the seas, horses and earth shaker accept you as my son Perseus Jackson." There was a smell of the ocean and the wind ruffled my messy black hair. I felt stronger and more full of energy than I have done in years. My dad smiled at me happily.

"Right that's sorted then." Said Zeus as he flashed out in lightning. I rolled my eyes he was always so dramatic. King of drama queens I thought to myself. If I did this I would be home free to live my life I want and that is always what I wanted.

"Wait, what am I doing?" I asked my dad but Athena stepped forward.

"Pandora's box has been stolen and we need you to find it with a few others." She said it as though it was really bad. It probably was. "I am going to flash you somewhere" she said thoughtfully. "I need someone to tell the campers." She said more to herself and then looked at me.

"No, nope, nada, not happening" all she did was smile at me and then flash I was standing in the middle of a group of people on half blood hill.

 **Annabeth's POV**

The storm had stopped since Zeus had calmed down thank the gods. The waters were still going a bit crazy though. I had gathered a few campers on top of half-blood hill to discuss what had happened, and it must have been something big since Zeus nearly flooded us thanks to all that rain. He was always so dramatic. We had been in a discussion for quite some time when there was a flash and a man stood in the middle of us.

He had messy black hair that just covered his ears and a bit of stubble on his face that was slowly turning into a beard. He opened his eyes, he had sea green eyes. One thought flashed into my mind Percy. But his face stayed passive as he stared at each one of us his gaze reached me and moved on just as quickly. My shock then turned to anger.

"How dare you" I roared at him. He just looked over at me and got something out of his pocket and put it in his ear.

"Extraction needed immediately" there was someone on the other end as he winced as someone shouted. That's when one of the campers from Ares attacked him. "The camp" he said into the ear piece again. I really thought he was going to be stabbed then he moved out of the way at the last second and grabbed the guys arm. He then twisted his arm disarming him before grabbing the sword and chucking it at the ground. He had done it so simply and gracefully as if that was possible.

 **Percy's POV again**

I studied each camper as they each reached for weapons. I saw a blond girl with curly hair. Annabeth. I carried on as I recognised some of the seven, Piper, Jason and Leo.

"How dare you" Annabeth roared at me. I looked at her and just brought out my ear piece to call someone, anyone to get me out of here. Curse the gods and there stupid schemes.

"Extraction needed immediately" I heard a crackle.

"Jackson where the heck are you" Natasha shouted on the other end. That was when one of the younger campers thought it would be fun it attack me.

"The camp" I said coldly to her. As I just moved out the way as the guy attacked i grabbed his arm disarming him and throwing his sword at the ground.

"Oh thank god" she said chuckling nervously "We thought that you would be in an underground prison."

I sighed "Please tell Nico to come" everyone was staring at me.

"Fine he will be there soon." No one else had tried to attack me again. Thank goodness to be honest it was really annoying, and speaking of annoying here comes someone. Great. She had her knife out and was about to attack me when I raised my gun and held it at her head. She looked shocked.

"Try it" I dared her. She looked shocked and frightened.

"You should not be here" she said after getting over her shock.

"Well I can't help it that the gods can't leave me alone for five minutes" I looked at her knife "now if I was you I would either put that away before you get hurt" I said.

"Is that a threat" she said

"No a promise" I responded as she stepped away from me. That's when the shadows thickened and out stepped Nico with Clint.

"Percy would you stop threatening people." Clint said to me. Rolling my eyes I put my gun away.

"Nico" I said nodding at him "Katniss" I said with a grin.

"Oh that's it, Lancelot it's on" said Clint as he stepped closer taking his bow and arrow off his back. Someone cleared there throat and we all looked over

"What" we all said at once then gave each other weird looks.

Clint stepped forward and held out his hand for Annabeth and she shook it "Annabeth" she said.

"Agent Barton and that's" pointing at me "is Agent Jackson from Shield" they all looked around shocked.

"What's Shield" Annabeth askes obviously not liking that she did not know something.

"Shield stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Basically part of the government" I said.

"You work for the government!" Annabeth laughed

"Got a problem with that?" my eyes narrowed at her.

"No but you could never follow rules" she said

Clint coughed "Still doesn't, this man has the longest ever history of pissing the director off and living" I just shrugged. The sky rumbled and I frowned.

"Fine I have a message from the gods, Pandora's Box has been stolen." It was silent except for one.

"Oh my gods" Annabeth gasped her face deathly pale in the moonlight.

 **Right since I am going away, I thought before I go I would do another chapter. It's a bit shorter than some but when I post the next chapter it will probably be longer. Thanks everyone –PuprleMagi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **I am back yay. Sorry it took so long I had no ideas of how to continue this but I have gotten some ideas that work so here it goes.**

Fury was a man who did not like failure and to him it was not an option, but failure was what happened back at the lab. Now he was sitting in a black SUV on the way to Starks tower. After the aliens invaded, the avengers decided that they would need a base of operations, and since part of Starks tower was already destroyed he decided to redesign it. Fury patted the case next to him whatever this red stone was it was powerful. He had decided after repeated failure from his scientist that it needed to go Starks tower to be tested on. Banner and Stark had agreed but who were they to say no to an unknown object.

Finally after what felt like hours on the busy New York roads Fury pulled up in front of Starks tower. The door was opened by a young man barely into his twenty's with military style haircut and civilian clothing.

"Sir" he said while holding open the door. Giving him a nod Fury got out holding the case closer to him while the other agents stepped out of their car. Fury walked into the lobby of Starks tower getting a nod from the receptionist he headed to the private elevator with the agents following close behind. The elevator headed up to the eighty first floor where the lab was situated. Stepping out of the elevator he headed towards where two voices could be heard.

"Ouch, seriously Stark it's not going to work." Said Banner

"Just trying to surprise the other man, does he even get surprised?" said Starks cocky voice.

Fury walked into the room with the agents following him, he laid the metal case onto one of the empty worktops. The clanging sound made both of them jump as they looked over at Fury. Fury ignoring their stares opened the briefcase and a faint red glow came from within.

"What is that?" Stark said his voice full of wonder. He reached out a hand to touch it. Fury slammed the briefcase shut again. "What was that for" stark said clutching his hand.

"No touching, this is an object that one of our senior agents picked up on a mission." Said Fury.

"Senior agent?" Banner said a bit confused.

"He means assassin, and what the heck is that" said stark.

"Oh" said banner remembering the two other avengers who live here from time to time.

"I want you and Banner to do some tests on this" he gestured at the briefcase "this is an object that we have not seen before. It does not seem alien but we cannot rule out that possibility till Thor returns from asguard ."

"So you are permitting me and Banner to do whatever tests we like on this object" Stark said carefully, Fury nodded and a smile broke out on Starks face as he eyed the briefcase as though it was an early birthday present.

"Is it dangerous?" Banner asked a lot less excited.

"Not sure, but that is what I want you to find out." Fury said nodding at the agents as they brought out a tablet with all the information they had already gathered on the object. "Remember don't touch it skin to skin and report any findings immediately." Fury gave Stark a pointed glare while he just rolled his eyes. Fury said goodbye whilst he left one of the agents to stand guard out front of the lab.

"Right let's get this little mystery cracked" Stark said whilst rubbing his hands together in anticipation. All Banner could do was nod, it was going to be a long night for both of them. Banner cleared a lot of workspace and gathered all the equipment that he needed, Stark got Jarvis to work on scanning the object to find out what it was and what energy it was running on.

After what seemed like a couple of hours of running tests Jarvis said it was made up of an unknown element and was a self-sufficient energy. Now that got Starks attention. They were carefully moving it with a long pair of prongs when Stark tripped hitting his arm on the table. This lead to the object flying out of his prongs. They both stared at it stunned as it flipped in the air before it bounced and hit Banners exposed hand. There was a split second where nothing happened and then banner started turning green and increasing in size.

"Code 47" shouted Stark as he ran to get his suit.

 **Line Break Line Break Line Break**

 **Percys POV**

Since he had announced Pandora's box had been stolen the attention was no longer on him and a counsellor session had been called. That was where he was right now and had been for the last couple of hours. He let them argue it out but they had no control over what happened it was all up to him. He would not use the oracle even if he wanted to which he did not. Rachel was away on a vacation to the middle of nowhere with no cell phone access and had asked the rainbow goddess to not disturb her. He had about enough and looked over at Barton who just raised his eyebrows.

Putting two fingers in his mouth he let out a long wolf whistle which shut everyone up but they were now looking at him.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked with venom in her voice.

"One for you guys to stop arguing and two what does Pandora's box do?" He said to all of them. Piper was the first one to answer.

"Apparently it was a box that held all the evil of the world within it." Said Piper "Pandora opened it and out came greed, pride, envy, wrath, lust, sloth and gluttony till only hope was left inside. I thought it was a myth."

"If they are already out then why does it matter that it has been stolen." I asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes like I should know the answer.

Chiron spoke for the first time in the meeting "The evil was too much and the gods and goddesses work together to put them back in. However once it's been opened it cannot be fully put back, they were able to use crystals to absorb some of the power and minimise all of the effects and put them back into the box. They cannot be fully released again but if the crystals are used on others they gain the attributes of that stone."

"What would the stones look like?" already fearing the answer.

"They should be a glowing red colour and about the size of my fist" said Chiron thoughtfully.

The air started to chill as anger spread throughout my body. Clint looked over to me worried as everyone started to see their breath. As soon as I felt myself lose control I reigned it back in and it warmed up again. Clint lets out a breath he had been holding let's say the last time I had released my power I froze someone solid.

"I just found a stone like that" I said to Clint in Russian. "They were using it on children"

"If that's the case we need to leave now to warn them" he replied back. I turned around again to address them. Everyone's eyes were on me full of shock.

"What language was that?" Annabeth demanded.

"Russian, we have a certain red head friend who is Russian" Replied Clint politely before I could. I wonder what Natasha was doing at the moment. I was about to asked another question when both our earpieces crackled as a transmission was coming in.

"Code 47, New York Stark tower." Was all the lady said on the other end. Clint and I both paled.

"Clint grab your stuff if the other guys out it could seriously cause some damage." I said taking charge "What transportation do we have"

"none" said Clint. Uttering some curses under my breath I looked at Nico.

"Nico I hate to ask this of you but can you take us to Starks tower." I said whilst grabbing my gun and checking the chamber for bullets. They may not be able to hurt him but they could be one hell of a distraction.

"YES" he jumped up realising there was probably going to be some action.

"Right lets go." We each grabbed Nico's hand and stepped into the shadows.

 **Line break Line break Line break**

As we stepped out the whole street was deserted not a person in sight. I grabbed my gun stepping round the corner from the ally there was a couple of overturned cars but other than that there was not much damage. Scratch that looking up there was a whole section of Starks tower missing that must have been where the hulk jumped out of.

"Nico I need you to head back" I said seriously.

"Why it does not seem that bad" Said Nico looking excited and not seeing the seriousness of the situation.

"The hulk is out and that's bad, if Loki could not defeat him what makes you think you can. I won't be able to concentrate with you in danger." Nico looked like he wanted to argue with me but thought better of it as he melted back into the shadows and was gone.

"Clint go left I will go right. One block perimeter he can't have gone far keep our ear pieces on. Do not engage unless he is going after civilians got it?" Clint nodded as he started running to the left.

I had been running for about two minutes when I heard a roar to the left down one of the main streets. He had some people backed into a corner; raising my gun I fired a couple of bullets at him. He turned around fixing his gaze on me and roared so angry at me.

"Perce did you find him" Clint crackled to life in my ear.

"Found him, made him angry and now we are heading to the beach." I replied. I really did not think this plan through. Taking off in the general direction with the hulk following close behind. I ducked under a green arm as it swung my way; the hulks face was so full of fury however his eyes had a red tinge to them. He went to punch me again when an arrow flew past his ear distracting him and allowing me to get out of the way.

"Clint you done it now" I said to him through comms as the hulk roared and started charging towards Clint who was looking a little bit scared.

"No shit Sherlock" he grabbed an electric arrow and released it at the hulk it stopped him for a couple of seconds before he carried on charging.

"Crud get out of there now Barton" I shouted at him. Aiming another shot at the hulk whilst Barton grabbed a grappling arrow just in time. With Clint now covering from the roof tops it was essential he stayed on the ground. There was another crackle in the comms like another person was joining in. I did not have time to think on it as the hulk threw a car in my general direction. Managing to dodge with a bit of my demi-god reflex help with no injuries yet bet that won't last long.

"Never fear tony is here" said a new voice in my comms as an explosion hit the hulk.

"What the hell" I muttered to myself.

"TONY!" Clint shouted in my ear making me cringe at how loud it was.

"What he knocked me out first" said Tony who was flying around the hulk in his iron man suit like an annoying wasp.

"Does that mean you try and blow him up" Clint said again a bit softer.

"No but- Oh Crap" he said as a car hit him. Snickering a bit I was about twenty meters away.

"Preparing to engage" I said to Clint. Running I did a leap landing onto the top of the hulk whilst he was still a bit dizzy. Punching him a few times he threw me off and I landed on the pavement skidding a bit on my back. Groaning I sat up feeling a bit sick. Probably not my best idea.

"Whoa, kid leave it to the grownups" said Tony. There was one thing I hated above else and that was being underestimated. The hulk started towards me again no longer bothering with anyone else. I had no gun as I lost it whilst being thrown about by the hulk. Let's hope my idea worked. Grabbing riptide I uncapped it letting the sword out for the first time in weeks. Now this felt as natural as breathing.

Swinging out of the way I went on the defensive rolling and jumping so Hulk could not grab me. I was starting to tire when I somehow managed to end up on the hulks back hanging on for dear life whilst he tried to grab me. I was starting to feel a bit faint and exhausted as I grabbed riptide tightly and managed to bring the hilt extremely hard on the back of hulks head as he crumpled to the ground. Rolling off him I hit my head and black spots clouded my vision.

"Percy" Clint shouted at me as I lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wooooo I am back. Sorry for being away so long but I have started back at college and have been doing a lot of university stuff and that takes forever. But I will try and update between a week to two weeks if I can on a regular basis. It's a bit short but I will work on the next chapter and make it a bit longer. The amount of reviews, follows and favourites astounds me so thank you all.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Percy POV**

Waking up left my head pounding as though I had been run over by a herd of elephants, but then again the hulk was equivalent to that. Groaning I sat up blinking the spots out of my vision and nearly being sick as a bout of dizziness overcame me. I hope Banner was not hurt too much. Groaning I was about to get up when the door was flung open and a red headed women stormed in. Oh Gods.

"Jackson, what the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed." Natasha said in a deadly voice. I shrugged. "That's right you weren't thinking you idiot." She moved closer till she was about a couple of feet away. She smelt like roses blooming and I smiled thinking that only she could smell so sweet but be so scary.

"Good your awake." Said Clarisse walking in. I rolled my eyes as Natasha stepped away from me realising how close we were. "Got a nasty cut on your head that was bleeding a lot, they had to stitch it up." My hand went to my head where there was something prickly on my forehead that went back into my hairline.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"The rest of yesterday as well as all the morning" Said Natasha

"What happened to make him snap" I thought about Banner and the way he was scarily out of control.

"He touched that red rock thing or that's what Stark said." My heart skipped a beat as my face paled "You alright prissy you look like you have seen a ghost" said Clarisse

"Call Fury I need to talk to him and for gods sake don't let anyone else touch that rock" I said getting off the bed slowly, as I headed to the bathroom. The girls shared a look when they thought I was not looking.

"Percy what going on?" Said Natasha worried.

"I have big news from camp and it's not good news." I said as I opened the door.

"It never is" I heard Clarisse mutter as I closed the door leaning my back against it.

 **Line break line break line break**

I was freshly dressed and after a long shower my head felt better and most of the bruises where nearly gone. I headed down the corridor back to Fury's office where hopefully Natasha, Clint, Fury and Clarisse was waiting. They all knew about camp I thought they should know what's going on and it makes sure there are more agents involved. Clint had been waiting for me to wake up before saying anything. I walked into the room where all four faces turned to look at me.

"Take a seat Agent Jackson I hear you and Agent Barton have some news for us." Said Fury he looked tired, I assumed the council had probably kept him up all night speaking about what happened in New York. I nodded pulling out a chair beside Natasha hopeing she was not still angry.

"I had been summoned by the gods" I started.

"Really, did they try and kill you?" Clarisse asked intrigued. Fury gave her a look and she blushed a little.

"Apparently something big has been stolen, something that's got all the Gods, goddesses and demi-gods scared. They called it the Pandora's box." Only Clarisse went a bit pale as Fury motioned for me to carry on. "You have all heard the tale of how it was opened and out came greed, pride, envy, wrath, lust, sloth and gluttony. Apparently all the gods were not able to put it all of it back inside but were able to trap it some of the power in rocks."

"No way" breathed Clarisse. "You can't be saying that rocks we found" Clint nodded.

"That stone that Clarisse and I found we think was one of them. Whoever found it they have been trying to harness its power and if that happens." I shuddered at the thought.

"Agent Jackson does that mean this could be a threat on national security." Fury asked his eye calculating.

"I would think so Director, especially if it can do that to Banner." Looking around everyone was thinking. "Did you recover the stone as we can't let it get back into enemy hands."

"There are teams looking for it now it can't have gone far." Said Fury he pulled up some images of the lab. It was in ruins a big hole in the side, metal surfaces dented and all equipment smashed. Clint grimaced looking at it as Tony was probably upset.

"I think we should involve the Avengers" Natasha said finally.

"Bu-"I started but she put her hand up to stop me.

"However we will not tell them what it is we are doing but who we are looking for." She said and my panic receded a bit. "Make sure that any information containing Percy is sealed and anything on the Greeks is blacked out till after we have finished otherwise Stark probably will hack into Shield." Fury nodded as this had happened before.

"It's a threat and we need it sorted out as soon as possible and Agent Romanov make sure that they understand this is classified."

"I will Director" she said as she got up to inform them.

"And Agent Romanov tell Stark to get a guest room ready as Agent Jackson will be staying with the Avengers we need all the help we can get" she nodded and hurried out of the room. I mentally groaned and Clint just shot me a smile that possibly meant we are pranking everyone.

"Agent La Rue you will be camp half-bloods liaison, I can't spare Jackson, Barton or Romanov. Think of it as your first solo mission." Fury smirked a bit and then turned his piecing gaze at me. "Pack your bags Agent Jackson you are going on a sleepover"

"Urg a sleepover more like a nightmare" I really did not want to stay there I liked my own personal space "Director what would I do if they find out about my parentage" he smirked again.

"Well let's hope that does not happen" I groaned as my head started to pound again. "I want reports on what happened at the Camp on my desk in a couple of days" Fury said as he got up a left the room.

"I am so screwed" I groaned into my hands.

"Don't be a baby Lancelot, now you get to spend more time with me." Said Clint standing up with a cocky smile on his face. I groaned again this would be a long mission.

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Three men walked into the laboratory all wearing black with their faces covered the lab was a mess with papers flying about and a hole in one wall were a fake police helicopter was hovering.

"You know what to do" said the man in the middle to the other two men. Grabbing the tongs off the floor he brought out a bag and picked up the glowing red rock on the ground. The shorter of the other two men walked up behind him handing him a metal briefcase placing the red rock within it.

The other two men were now smashing up laboratory equipment and the computers in the lab. Once it was done the men joined the boss and got ready to get in the helicopter that now had landed on the top of the Avenger tower.

They got in the helicopter as the leader took out a phone and dialled a number.

"We have it and just like you said Banner proved a great distraction" the person on the other line said something and the leader nodded to himself. "Yes by the time they have searched the lab we will be long gone before they realise the rock is no longer there. We also got there research they were able to collect. It looks like they may have solved where we went wrong." The man smiled under his mask as he finished up the conversation and closed the phone.

"Good work boys it looks like everything is going to plan. Get the troops ready we will go after Jackson soon. After all Jackson will prove to be a valuable weapon" he smiled again as the other two laughed.


End file.
